


Groupies, Guitars, and Boners for the Soul

by dephigravity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, for stop_drop_howl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Tyler, the only thing that can top the rush of performing live on stage is the sensation of Colton's lips wrapped around his dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groupies, Guitars, and Boners for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for raeschae's prompt _backstage passes_ for the first round of [stop_drop_howl](http://stop-drop-howl.livejournal.com/).

The sound of applause is thunderous, their set was absolutely amazing, and Tyler can honestly say that he's never felt so much energy from a crowd before in his life. For once he really thinks Lost In Kostko just might be more than the little garage band that could, they might actually make this band thing work. 

He rushes through the halls backstage, trying to ditch the few groupies that were waiting for them the second they got off stage. He finds the door to their make shift green room, in reality a little more than a closet with a sofa and a mirror. He hurries and shuts the door behind him, turning the lock and leaning his sweat drenched head against the door. He pants, trying desperately to catch his breath when he hears someone behind him. 

"Y'know, you guys were really great tonight."

The familiarity in the voice makes him grin and he spins to see Colton sitting on the arm of the sofa, arms crossed, a stage pass dangling from his neck, and his token cocky ass grin plastered across his face. "Colton, you made it!" Tyler says, his night getting even better by the minute.

"Holland and Dylan came too," Colton says with a shrug, and uncrosses his arms to let Tyler crush up against him in a hug.

"Dude, you're all sweaty," Colton whines and tries to push him away, but Tyler refuses to let go, holding on longer than he probably should.

When Tyler finally releases him, Colton looks him over, a devilish look in his eyes taken hold. "I gotta admit, this rock star look really works for you," he says and lifts his hand to trace Tyler's tattoo with a finger. "I've always had a thing for musicians, y'know. So how did it feel up there, Ty?"

Tyler smiles, grabs hold of Colton's thigh as he tries not to think of the gentle brush of skin over his bare ribs. "It's like, oh my god, dude. I can't really explain it; what a rush. It's like take endorphins, and like times it by a gazillion. I'm on like fucking Mars!"

Colton laughs, his hand gripping Tyler's side. "Dude, are you high again?"

"Well, yeah. But not like that, I mean _fuck_ , performing is such a rush. It's like a boner for the mother fucking soul, man! It's that fucking awesome."

Colton's face tilts, a mix of confusion and bewilderment like he's trying to see into Tyler's very being, and it would probably make him self conscious if it were anyone but Colton. Because, with Colton, he knows that he totally understands him, in spirit if not because he makes sense of anything that comes out of his mouth. 

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, you really did look fucking amazing up there. I kind of pity all those girls in the front row, throwing themselves at you. It's kinda cruel in a way, knowing that no matter what they do, you won't be interested in them. Not that I mind all that much, mind you," he says with that smirk that is purely Colton before reaching down and sliding a thumb through one of Tyler's belt loops, tugging slightly.

Tyler leans in, his nose grazing the side of Colton's cheek. "I don't want anyone, but you, C." Tyler takes a few steps closer and Colton's legs spread to let him in closer, he lets his lips linger over Colton's, barely touching as they share the same air between them.

Without warning, Colton pulls them over the arm of the sofa, twisting midway so that Tyler lands on his back and Colton tumbles almost gracefully to the floor. Colton rights himself and crawls towards him on his hands and knees. He wastes no time hurrying to unfasten Tyler's belt and pulling them down past his knees. 

Tyler can't help but to feel exposed, sitting here in nothing his boxer briefs, and his jeans now crumpled at his ankles. Colton shoots him a lustful stare and _fuck_ if he couldn't just come from that look alone, but then Colton pulls off the jeans and slots himself between Tyler's now exposed knees.

The touch of Colton's hands on his thighs is electric, tiny shockwaves straight to Tyler's rapidly growing dick as he inches closer and closer. Colton dips his head in, rubs his cheek against Tyler's fabric covered cock, one and then the other, again and again as Tyler softly moans.

His mouth opens and Colton sticks out his tongue, licking lightly up his boxer briefs until he gets to the growing spot of pre-come soaking through. Colton's face darkens, his eyes full of want as he tries to lap up the small stain only making it larger with every lick. 

"Jesus, Colton," Tyler manages to say through his whimpers and groans.

Reaching up, Colton slowly works his fingers under the waist band of Tyler's shorts, and drags them down. Tyler's dick springs up as the fabric glides over it and down past his balls. Colton smiles back up at him, his dimples digging deep into his cheeks right before diving down and wrapping hips lips around his ball sac. Tyler full on yelps and grabs into the cushions when he feels Colton's tongue start to caress each nut; swirling around each individually and then squishing them together ever so lightly, all the while sucking and tugging sinfully.

Goddam it feels good, but before he can get used to it, Colton pulls off and grabs hold of Tyler's dick and starts to slowly stroke it. He remains silent, just keeps grinning and stroking as Tyler starts to unravel. And it's like Colton can sense he's getting closer because he slows down, practically stopping altogether.

Tyler tries to control himself, forcing himself to take deeper breaths, and just as he does, Colton licks a stripe up the underside of his shaft. His tongue teases the base of his slit, and pulls a string of pre-come along with it when Colton pulls away; then stroking again, harder, more frantic, than he was before. Tyler can already feel the burn in his balls again, that need for release and he knows he isn't gonna last much longer. And when he looks at him, he can tell Colton knows too. Those bright blue-green eyes close tight as he pulls Tyler's cock back and kisses the head before sliding his lips over and down the length in on agonizingly slow motion.

When his dick hits the back of his throat, Tyler can already feel the tease of well-practiced muscles fluttering around the head with the perfect amount of suction. Without saying a word, Colton knows exactly what to do and when-- and he can't help but think that Colton was made for this.

Colton's eyes open and lock on Tyler's just as he starts to slide his mouth down the length and then slamming back down again, his chin brushing against Tyler's balls. He does so again and again, his sucking and the sight of his sunken cheeks driving Tyler more and more with each pass.

Tyler slides a hand through the spikes of Colton's hair, latching on as if to urge him even further. And the message is clearly received as Colton smirks around Tyler's cock, and starts downing it in an even more frenzied pace. Tyler knows it's happening, knows he's gonna come, and he wants to warn Colton, but fuck it just feels so good. He loses himself as his hips start bucking, thrusting his dick deeper and deeper into Colton's throat.

"Fuck!" he screams, dragging the word out slowly as he shoots load after load into Colton's mouth, filling it with his come.

Colton's eyes light up, more than pleased with the situation as he begins to swallow down as much of Tyler's come as he can, with only a light dribble slipping from the corner of his mouth and working its way down along his chin.

Colton pulls off, smiling back at him as he rubs his hands over Tyler's abs and navel.

Tyler lets go of Colton's hair and runs his thumb along his jawline, catching the drizzle of his own come off of Colton's skin. He brings his thumb back up to his own lips and sucks it clean, tasting his own slightly bitter taste mixed with something uniquely Colton.

"Fuck, C. I think that deserves an encore," he says.

Colton, laughs loudly, and pushes against Tyler's thighs to stand. He reaches down to grab the jeans and tosses them squarely at his chest. "Yeah, if I don't get back out there to Holland, she's gonna kill me. Or at the very least, want to know details of why I've been gone so long. But I'll tell you what, Ty. Come on over after you're done here."

There's a sudden new excitement for Tyler, in all the time he and Colton have had-- had this _thing_ , Colton's never once invited him back to his place. "Seriously?" he asks as he hurries to pull up his underwear, still covered in his own spunk.

"Absolutely," Colton says as he grabs the door handle. He pauses and turns back, a new gleam in his eyes. "Oh, and Tyler?"

"Yeah?" Tyler asks, looking back up as he pulls one leg back through his jeans

"Bring the guitar."


End file.
